


Innocent Until Proven Guilty

by Quinny_555



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Malcolm Bright, Dark Malcolm Bright, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interrogation, Lawyer Ainsley Whitly, Not a Major Character Tho - Freeform, Threats, the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: An alternate take on this prompt:Gil reminded himself not to underestimate the man sitting across from him in interrogation. Whitly has likely gone undetected for years. How many people had this monster killed on his watch? He tried to suppress a shudder, but perceptive eyes darted from his second-in-command back to him with laser focus. Deciding not to dwell on the chill that rooted in the base of his spine, Gil began. “Mr. Whitly—““Please,” he interrupted, “Call me Malcolm.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea hit me like a train last night, so I had to write it and inflict it upon you all :)

Gil reminded himself not to underestimate the man sitting across from him in interrogation. Whitly has likely gone undetected for years.  _ How many people had this monster killed on his watch? _ He tried to suppress a shudder, but perceptive eyes darted from his second-in-command back to him with laser focus. Deciding not to dwell on the chill that rooted in the base of his spine, Gil began. “Mr. Whitly—“ 

“Please,” he interrupted, “Call me Malcolm.” 

“Malcolm,” he said instead. “Thank you for coming in, we really appreciate it.” 

“Of course,” the mafia kingpin said pleasantly, “Anything to help the police,” he added with a razor-sharp smile. Gil knew the other man was taunting him; they didn't have enough evidence to charge him with anything. On paper, he was perfect; an upstanding member of the community who gave to charities and went to church every Sunday. There was nothing to convict him with other than rumors and one witness, who was now missing. 

“Right,” Gil said slowly, making sure that Malcolm knew that he didn't buy his act for a second. “We wanted to talk to you about one of your associates, Vijay Chandasara.” 

“What about him?” Malcolm asked, the picture of innocence. Gil narrowed his eyes. 

“He went missing Saturday night,” Gil said. Malcolm’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned slightly. Gil had to give credit where credit was due; Malcolm could have been an actor, if that was what he had aspired to. It was only his cold eyes that gave him away. 

“Well, that's terrible,” Malcolm said, “But I'm not sure what it has to do with me.” 

“No?” Gil asked. Malcolm smirked. 

“I haven't the foggiest,” he answered. Gil wanted to slap that smug look off his face. 

“We have reason to believe that you had something to do with his disappearance,” Gil informed him. 

“Is there a reason you believe this?” Malcolm asked. 

“He was going to testify against you in court.” 

“Yes, well, you know that they say about snitches,” Malcolm said. Gil raised his eyebrows at the ballsy remark. 

“Is that a confession?” 

“Not in the slightest.” 

They stared each other down for several moments. There was a knock on the interrogation room door and Dani poked her head in. 

“Mr. Whitly’s lawyer is here,” she said. Gil nodded and looked back at Malcolm. Suddenly the door opened wider and Malcolm’s lawyer stormed in. Malcolm nodded at her in greeting. 

“Hello, Ainsley. I should have known mother would send you to collect me,” 

“Well then let’s go,” she said, raising her eyebrows at him. 

“Of course, that is, assuming I am free to leave?” He directed the question at the lieutenant. 

“Yes, you are free to leave whenever you wish,” Gil gritted out as pleasantly as he could manage. Ainsley nodded and walked briskly out of the room. Malcolm turned to follow, but paused. He turned back to Gil. 

“Lieutenant Arroyo,” he said, “Be careful out there. Asking too many questions can be a dangerous game.” 

“Is that a threat, Mr. Whitly?” Gil asked. Malcolm frowned. 

“No. Merely a piece of… cautionary advice that I would encourage you to take.” 

“And if I don't?” Malcolm tilted his head, thinking. 

“I guess we’ll see how that works out for you. Have a pleasant day, Lt. Arroyo.” He turned and strode out of the interrogation room. Watching him go, Gil silently promised that he would expose everything that Malcolm Whitly had done. 


End file.
